ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Carly Benson
Caroline "Carly" Benson (formerly Quartermaine, Corinthos, Alcazar & Jacks) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Sarah Brown (04/1996-04/2001) *Tamara Braun (05/2001-04/2005) *Jennifer Bransford (04/2005-10/2005) *Laura Wright (11/2005-present) Character History: Background: Caroline "Carly" Leigh Benson was the product of a one night stand between 16 year old prostitute Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer and John Durant. She was born on November 5, 1973 in Jacksonville, Florida and was given up for adoption just after birth. Carly was adopted by Frank and Virginia Benson. Carly was raised alone by Virginia in Pensacola, Florida as Frank abandoned the family shortly after. Carly grew up best friends with Charlotte "Carly" Reese Roberts. As a teen, Carly Roberts's father Daniel "Dan" Roberts manipulates Carly into sleeping with him. Carly Robert's parents ended up divorcing. Carly is devastated when Carly Roberts is killed in a car accident. 1990's: Carly came to Port Charles, New York in April 1996 after learning that her biological mother was looking for her. Carly arrived in town under her best friends name Carly Roberts. Carly had always convinced herself that her biological mother had given her up because she wasn't able to raise her. But Carly found, a well off Bobbie married to Dr. Anthony "Tony" Jones and the two had an adopted son, Lucas Jones. Carly and Bobbie didn't start things off in on a good start. Carly formed a close relationship with Jason Morgan and the two had a brief relationship. Carly decided that she was going to make Bobbie pay for giving her up. Carly set her sights on Bobbie's husband Tony. Carly stole Tony from Bobbie and the two soon started an on/off relationship because Carly was lying all the to keep the truth about her and Bobbie's connection a secret. When Carly and Tony were on a brake, Carly had a one night stand with Jason's brother Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. Carly and Tony quickly made up later that night. Carly and Tony became engaged but A.J. soon remembered sleeping with Carly. A.J. agreed not press things about the baby until after it was born. Nearing the ended of Carly's pregnancy, Carly learned that Tony was going only with her because he was planning get custody of the child once it was born. Carly then told Tony that Jason was the father of the baby. Carly moved in with Jason. Jason agreed to play along with Carly's lies. Carly made Jason her power of attorney so when she was eight months pregnant and fell, Jason rushed Carly to the hospital and had the baby boy delivered. The baby boy need surgery and Jason authorized surgery for the baby. A blood test revealed that Tony wasn't the father of the child and A.J. assumed that Jason's was the father because the baby boy had the same blood type as Jason, not knowing that because the two were brother's their blood types were similar. Carly suffered postpartum depression after the birth of the baby and left town for a while leaving Jason to care for the child. Carly returned for the baby's christening where Jason named the baby Michael Morgan, after his best friend Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.. Carly revealed her true relationship to Bobbie. Michael is kidnapped by Tony to protect him Jason and Sonny's mob lifestyle and he suffering from mental brake down. Tony manages to beat the kidnapping charges and Carly snaps and shoots him in court. Carly is sent to a mental hospital. While Carly is in the hospital, Michael is raised by Jason and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio. When Carly is released from the hospital, Carly moves in with Jason, Robin and Michael. Robin begins to get fed up with Carly being so dependent on Jason so she tells A.J. that he is Michael's father. Jason then brakes up with Robin and she leaves town. Carly ends up marrying A.J. to hold on to Michael. Carly is still in love with Jason and planning a future with Jason and Michael. Carly spots Jason in a close moment with Elizabeth Webber and ends up having an one night stand with Sonny. Jason leaves town after learning about the one night stand. 2000's: A few months later, Carly learns that she is pregnant with Sonny's child and plans on passing it off a A.J.'s child but it doesn't work. When Sonny learns that Carly is pregnant with his child, Sonny doesn't want his child to be raised by the Quartermaine's so he get Carly and Michael to move in with him. Carly has a fight with A.J. and falls down some stairs and miscarries her child. Carly and Sonny fall in love as they grieved the lost of their son. Sonny later blackmails A.J. into giving up his rights to Michael. Carly and Sonny marry and Sonny adopts Michael. Carly and Sonny divorced after Carly tries to force Sonny out of the mod. Sonny has a one night stand with Alexis Davis. The two soon learn that Alexis is pregnant but she reveals that her ex Edward "Ned" Ashton is the father of the child. Sonny and Carly soon get back together and marry. Carly soon learns that she is pregnant with her and Sonny's child, but during the pregnancy Carly is kidnapped by Sonny's vengeful half-brother Richard "Ric" Lansing. Carly is discovered by Sonny's nemesis Lorenzo Alcazar and take's Carly. Carly goes into labour and Lorenzo delivers the child, a boy. Sonny shoots Lorenzo and the bullet ends up hitting Carly and she goes into a coma. Michael and the new baby are care for by Jason and his wife Courtney Matthews who is Sonny's half-sister. Sonny and Carly name their son, Morgan Stone Corinthos, after Jason and Sonny's late friend Michael "Stone" Cates. When Carly awakens the from the coma wanting to be Lorenzo but Carly and Sonny soon get back together for a short time. In 2004, it is revealed that Alexis's child Kristina Davis-Corinthos is really Sonny's child and Sonny had also been having an affair with Samantha "Sam" McCall who be got pregnant with Sonny's child. Carly and Sonny soon split for good. Carly then went in search of her biological father John. John comes to town as a prosecutor looking to put Sonny and Lorenzo in prison. In early 2005, Michael, Kristina and Morgan are kidnapped and it is revealed that they were kidnapped by A.J. and Faith Rosco. Kristina and Morgan are returned but Michael's death is faked by A.J. in order to get his hands on Michael. Jason tracks down A.J. and Michael and Michael is returned to Carly and Sonny. A.J. later dies following a fall with him and Jason. Sonny's new girlfriend Reese Marshall is revealed to be Charlotte Reese Roberts. Carly later marries Lorenzo to hurt Sonny. The marriage is short lived as Carly suffers a mental brake down. Carly later recovers. In early 2006, Carly life takes a turn when her best friend, Courtney dies give birth to her son. The child's father is Courtney's ex-husband Jasper "Jax" Jacks. Carly and Jax grow close as their care for Courtney's newborn child John Michael Jacks. However it is later revealed that Courtney's fiancé Nikolas Cassadine is the child's biological father. Jax and Carly give John who is renamed Spencer Cassadine to Nikolas. During their time carrying for Spencer, Carly and Jax fell in love and the became engaged. The pair overcame many things including Carly marrying Sonny again so that she wouldn't have to testify again Sonny. Carly and Jax finally married in April 2007. Early the next year, Carly becomes pregnant but later miscarries the child. A short time later, Michael is shot and rendered comatose after a botched hit on Sonny. Carly and Jax split for a short time but soon get back together and Carly soon learns that she is pregnant with her and Jax's child. Carly learns that her pregnancy will not be an easy one and needs to not have any stress in her life. Michael awakes from his coma but has severe anger issues so he doesn't live with Carly, Jax and Morgan. Nearing the end of Carly's pregnancy it is reveal that Sonny's wife Claudia Zacchara was behind the hit on Sonny that left Michael in a coma. Claudia kidnapped Carly just as Carly went into labour. Claudia delivered the baby girl and was planning on kidnapped the baby as the baby would be the same age as Claudia and Sonny's miscarried son. Michael found Carly and Claudia and his hit Claudia in the head accidently killing her, to stop her from taking the baby. 2010's: Carly the newborn were taken to the hospital and reunited with Jax. Carly and Jax named their daughter Josslyn John Jacks. Sonny and Jason later covered up Michael's crime. Michael later goes to prison for Claudia's death but is released a few months later. During in time in prison, Michael is raped by a man named Carter thanks to Jason's nemesis Robert "Franco" Frank. Carly and Jax's marriage soon falls apart and the two start a custody battle over Josslyn. Sonny fixes it so that Carly gets custody of Josslyn and Jax is later presumed deceased in a plane crash. Carly then starts dating John "Johnny" Zacchara and becomes friends with Thomas "Todd" Manning. Todd has feelings for Carly and does what ever he can to brake up Johnny. Johnny later goes to prison for cause the death of Todd's granddaughter Hope Manning-Thornhart and her father Cole Thornhart. Carly and Todd grow close but it is revealed that Todd was apart of the baby switched Jason's son Daniel "Danny" Morgan for Victor Lord III, Todd's nephew. Todd leaves town after the truth about Danny and Victor is reveal. Franco returns to town trying to prove he is a changed man and after he has a brain tumour removed he continues on his quest. Carly and Franco grow close after it was revealed that Frano never wanted Michael raped in prison. Carly and Franco start a relationship much to the anger most everyone including Michael, Morgan, Sonny and Franco's newfound mother Heather Grant. Heather wanting Carly out of Franco's life kidnaps Carly and plans on framing him for the crime. Franco escape custody of and saves Carly's life just as Heather is about to kill Carly. Heather is locked up and Carly and Franco return to their relationship. A few months later, A.J. is murdered and a man named Carlos Rivera is arrested for murder. He was forced into it by Ava Jerome. Carly and Franco find A.J.'s phone and listen to a recording the has the moment leading up to his death. It reveals and Sonny killed A.J. but also that Ava killed Sonny's girlfriend Constanza "Connie" Falconeri. Carly turns the recording over to Sonny who then in turn wants to kill Ava but she is revealed to be pregnant either by Sonny or Carly and Sonny's son Morgan. Sonny allows Ava to live until she gives birth to the child. Sonny and Carly grow closer over the secret and sleep together a couple of time which is discovered by Franco. Franco then proposes to Carly and plans on revealing everything at the wedding. At the wedding, Franco reveals everything, that Sonny killed A.J. and the Carly knew that Sonny did it. Michael turns his back on Carly and Sonny. Ava's baby girl is delivered and kidnapped. Sonny heads off to prison. Ava's baby is returned and it is discovered that the baby is Sonny. Sonny bars Carly from visiting him in prison. Carly then unknowingly befriends an amnesic Jason, who has a new face. Carly begins to build a new friendship with Jason or as he is going by Jake Doe. Sonny gets out of prison following a pardon from the governor for saving his daughter and boat load of people. Carly and Sonny get back together. Carly and Sonny married on October 14, 2015. Benson, Carly Benson, Carly